Hoy me dio por ser honesto
by Karin Malfoy
Summary: Orion & Walburga ONE-SHOT SONGFIC: él la adora pero tiene que irse, no será ya nunca más el verdugo de sus sueños... Que ella sea feliz. Hoy, él será honesto.


"Yo quisiera devolverte, todo lo que me has prestado...  
Esa sonrisa permanente, ese cariño derramado."

Ha terminado la carta. Al releerla no puede hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír a carcajadas. Amargas risotadas que llenan la sombría habitación de su dolor inconfesable. Ríe de su propia hipocresía. De ella no puede decir según qué cosas. Ella, de quién no piensa despedirse. Pretende escribir para dejar claro por qué se va. No. Escribe porque necesita culparla de su dolor. Necesita que ella sienta una milésima parte de lo que él ha guardado durante años.

Sin embargo, sabe que no quiere herirla. No puede. La ama demasiado. Y por eso se marcha. Las palabras de su padre, clavadas en su alma. "¿Quién querría a alguien tan mediocre como tú?" Sus puños se crispan. Mira su pluma, tiene su nombre grabado, un regalo. Orion A. Black. Odia cada una de sus letras. Sus cadenas. Su yugo. ¿Qué es ser un Black? _Tojours pur_. Son palabras vacías. Huecas. No lo definen y, sin embargo, han determinado cada paso de toda su vida.

Hasta hoy.

Slytherin. Siete años. El prefecto de su curso. Estudió lo que su padre ordenó. Y tras dos años, ocupó su lugar en la gestión de la economía familiar. Las inversiones, el cuidado del patrimonio, el mantenimiento de la hacienda de tantos años de tradición. Se casó con la mujer que le habían escogido. Y nunca nadie le había preguntado qué quería.

¿Y qué quería? La quería a ella. Quería todo de ella. Quería que lo amara. Ese fue su castigo. Poder tenerla siempre, ser su marido. Que ella no lo amara como él a ella. No ser para ella más que su primo mediocre y cobarde que nunca desafió a la familia. Que calló y obedeció.

Y quisiera parecerme, a ese héroe que reclamas  
El justiciero de tus miedos, la primavera de tu cama.

Él sabe que cuando ella le mira no ve un hombre de verdad. No ve alguien digno de amar. Ve sólo un cobarde, un hombre aburrido, un esclavo. Alguien a quién es fácil dominar. Él ha dejado siempre que ella mandara. Nunca la tocó sin permiso y eso que duerme cada noche junto a ella y siente que el calor de tenerla cerca lo ahoga. Sueña cada noche con su cuerpo y sus besos, ese tan poco obtenido tesoro. Sueña con su piel y se levanta antes que ella para que ella no se burle de su necesidad...

Pero sólo soy un necio, mírame, abrazado a una guitarra  
Soy un corazón deshecho, a trozos por la madrugada.

Ella nunca ha mirado sus aficiones, al final, se conformó con no tener la vida que deseaba. Ella sueña con volar sin alas y sin escoba. Y cuando mira a sus hijos se jura que no será como su madre. Que los dejará vivir su vida. Que no los atará. Y sin embargo, repite los patrones que aprendió.

Él sabe que nunca estará a su altura. Que ella es independiente, inteligente, que podría llegar a donde quisiera... Y también sabe que una mujer atada a un matrimonio como el suyo está condenada al anonimato y al olvido que ella tanto teme. Se siente culpable por ser el verdugo de sus sueños y ahoga la rabia en alcohol cuando encuentran un viejo amigo, un antiguo compañero o un conocido que consigue hacerla sonreír. Y ve en su mirada acusaciones infinitas. Rencor.

Por eso se va. Ya que nunca lo amará, al menos no podrá culparlo de aniquilar sus sueños. Ya que nunca lo amará... Al menos dejará que sea feliz.

Déjame una copia de la llave de tu puerta  
Porque sé que es muy posible que mañana me arrepienta  
Hoy me dio por ser honesto, aunque sé que no me pega.

Quizás debió tomar esa decisión mucho antes. Nunca se ha atrevido. Demasiado cobarde. Y, en el fondo, demasiado tramposo. Aprovechando que ella se conformaba para tenerla a su lado. Para poder mirarla sin ser visto. Para tener su ropa en el armario.

Pero era demasiado fácil para negarse. Y ha jugado a disimular el amor que le profesa, a esconder en su alma el altar que le tiene erigido. Primero ante sus padres, ante los de ella y ante ella misma... Nadie sabe ni sabrá nunca que en su alma está esculpida su mirada a golpe de martillo y cincel.

Piensa en ella cuando lea la carta. Desea en lo más hondo que sienta algo, rabia, dolor, enfado, lo que sea... Pero la ve inmutable, como quien lee la previsión meteorológica. La ve archivando esas letras que le han salido de la sangre que emana de la herida abierta en el pecho. Esa herida infligida por el golpe de la conciencia moral, reclamándole honestidad.

Y si vuelvo volveré porque encontré un millón de estrellas  
Que poner en mi mirada cuando roce tu entrepierna  
Cuando consiga volar a la altura en la que besas.

No podía seguir siendo el obstáculo a su felicidad. No podía. Tiene que irse y dejar de pensar en su propia felicidad. Ella importa más.

Cada paso por la casa vacía es un infierno. Acaricia los muebles como si les pidiera que lo detengan. Que no lo dejen marcharse. Pero la casa no responde. Y tiene que seguir su camino. Ve su maleta en la puerta. Debería irse antes de que ella llegue o no tendrá fuerzas.

Piensa en Sirius y en Regulus. Qué más da. No ha sido un buen padre, no tardarán en olvidarle. Pero el atesora en su libro de cabecera sus fotos al nacer.

Más cristales rotos a su paso. Más dolor. Le arden los ojos y tiene ganas de gritar. Un último impulso de quemar la carta y quedarse ataca sin piedad y lo deja temblando, de pie ante la puerta. Y transforma su dolor en furia o no será capaz. Y por una vez, será valiente. Por una vez, será honesto.

Y me siento tan pequeño, enfrentado a tu mirada,  
Tu pasión sigue creciendo, y a mí me ha caducado el alma.

Y ella... Orion sólo espera que no lo odie más. Claro que él no ha visto cómo se agarra a su almohada cuando él llega tarde. Él no ha visto cómo llora cuando sabe que él no la oye. Lo que maldice a su madre. Lo insignificante que la hace sentir cuando no intenta nada por las noches. Los esfuerzos que hace para no abrazarlo fuerte y pedirle que la quiera, que no la suelte, que la proteja. Eso él no lo ha visto. Ni cómo sufre cuando llega a dormir y ha bebido y se acuesta dándole la espalda. Ni cómo se arregla cuando él no la ve, como sueña con que la quiere cuando la hace mujer... Y cómo maldice el orgullo que le impide correr a sus brazos y decirle que lo ama con todas sus fuerzas...

Déjame una copia de la llave de tu puerta  
Porque sé que es muy posible que mañana me arrepienta  
Hoy me dio por ser honesto, aunque se que no me pega.

Abre la puerta con tanta fuerza que se cierra sola tras de si con un portazo y los goznes chirriando. Mira la plazoleta de Grimmauld Place con la respiración agitada. El vagabundo que apesta a alcohol deja un instante de rebuscar en los contenedores del otro lado de la plaza y lo mira, atraído por el golpe de una puerta que no ve. Un hombre de puños crispados, no entiende muy bien de donde ha salido. Y en el momento en que lo ve desaparecer como en las películas, el viento le trae un sollozo desgarrado.

Y si vuelvo volveré porque encontré un millón de estrellas  
Que poner en mi mirada cuando roce tu entrepierna  
Cuando consiga volar a la altura en la que besas.

¡Hola otra vez! Revisando aquel viejo correo que os dejé por ahí por si querían encargarme los one-shot, me encontré con una propuesta de una chica encantadora que además era un tanto curiosa.

Me proponía que siguiera las cuentas rol de twitter de Orion y Walburga Black. Yo no tenía ni idea de que en twitter existieran esas cosas pero así lo hice. El rol que han llevado, el primero que he seguido en mi vida, me encantó cómo lo hacen. Tanto que estoy contemplando la posibilidad de hacerme una cuenta rol y, por supuesto, en songfic era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Así que, gracias a OrionBlackMc y Walburjablack (son sus ID de twitter) que me imagino que no tendrán ni idea de esto. En su honor, la foto de este OneShot. Y a la artífice de todo esto también, gracias Lady Astoria (no pondré su email para preservar su privacidad) pero ella sabe quién es.

Sigan escribiéndome y pronto actualizaré El tutor.

Siempre suya,

Karin Malfoy


End file.
